We're Too Small CHANBAEK GS!
by letsbaek
Summary: Dunia memang luas, dan kita hanyalah partikel kecil yang mengisi kekosongan diantaranya. Namun partikel ini memilik ruang kosong lagi yang akan diisi cinta. (ga pinter buat summary)
1. Chapter 1

ChanBaek, (GS) Hati-hati banyak typo, masih amatir. Ga suka nda usah baca yha :3

Musim dingin memasuki kota Seoul. Es berjatuhan ke bumi, orang-orang berlalu lalang menggunak mantel yang berlapis-lapis tak lupa dengan payung yang setia melindungi kepala mereka dari es yang berjatuhan itu.

Di keramaian itu, ada seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Napas yang tak beraturan dan detak jantung yang kian cepat. Ia bergumam tak jelas tanpa menghentikan langkah cepatnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia sampai di sebuah _caffe._ Harum roti menguar dimana-mana. Ia melangkah masuk, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri. Kedua matanya menuju satu meja yang berada di pojokan _caffe_.

"Sebelah sini!" Ujar seorang pria yang duduk di tempat yang ia tuju.

Gadis itu menghampirinya sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa es yang menempel dibajunya. "Hh~ maafkan aku telat" napasnya masih tak beraturan.

"Tak apa, aku baru beberapa menit disini." Pria itu tersenyum manis, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke leher gadis itu. "Lain kali, pakai mantelmu Baekhyun sayang. Sweater saja tak cukup untuk melindungi tubuh mungilmu itu." Pria itu terkekeh kecil berbalik dengan gadis— _Baekhyun_ di hadapannya yang tengah membuang muka karena kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Oke. Lalu siapa yang bilang ' _Baekhyun sayang! Cepat datang ke caffe pukul 4 sore, kau tak perlu dandan cantik karena kau sudah cantik. Cepat aku tunggu dari sekarang. See you!'_ " Baekhyun meniru gaya bicara pria itu

[Sebelumnya]

Baekhyun tengah berdiam dirumah sembari menyeruput teh hijau hangat yang dibuatnya. Ia memandang ke arah jendela dengan rasa khawatir. Ia memikirkan kekasihnya yang tak kunjung menghubunginya sejak malam.

"Chanyeol! Kau dimana ugh?!" Ia mungkin sekarang frustasi harus bagaimana.

Setelahnya ia mendapati ponselnya berdering. Baekhyun melihat layar ponselnya bibirnya tersungging senyuman manis. Kemudian mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ya! Chanyeollie! Kau dimana" teriak Baekhyun geram.

 _"Baekhyun sayang! Cepat datang ke caffe pukul 4 sore, kau tak perlu dandan cantik karena kau sudah cantik. Cepat aku tunggu dari sekarang. See you!"_ ujar Chanyeol— _kekasihnya_ di sebrang sana.

"Aishh! Tiang itu!" Baekhyun segera merapikan pakaiannya dan melesat/? pergi ke tempat tujuan.

[end]

"Baiklah baiklah. Itu memang salahku maafkan aku." Chanyeol membuat wajahnya memelas. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti luluh. Termasuk Baekhyun.

"Oke. Kumaafkan. " Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah, diikuti dengan senyum lebar yang _idiot_ milik Chanyeol.

"Tebak aku bawa apa?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun masih memilik rasa kesal dan ia tahu cara jitu untuk meluluhkan hati Baekhyun yang sekeras gula batu/?

"Hmm?" Baekhyun menanggapi dengan deheman.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak ukuran sedang dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Mau membukanya, _Princess_?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, jari-jemari Baekhyun bergerak menyentuh kotak itu. Setelah kotak itu sepenuhnya terbuka, mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat isinya. Jemarinya kuat memegang kotak. " _CHEESECAKE STRAWBERRY!_ "

"Ya kesukaanmu." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah gemas Baekhyun yang tetap mengagumi kue di kotak itu. "Segara makan sebelum aku memakanmu." Chanyeol memberikan satu sendok kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memakan kue itu dengan lahap. "Mhm, ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau- uhuk-"

Chanyeol memberi segelas air putih kepadanya. "Telanlah kuemu dulu, lalu bicara yang jelas." Baekhyun menyambar gelas itu, dan sekali tegukan airnya langsung habis.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Baekhyun rasa suasananya berbeda. Ini terlihat sangat serius dari biasanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum ragu. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku."

Baekhyun bungkam.

Baekhyun merasa hal buruk akan terjadi kepadanya. Apa sebenarnya ini Tuhan? Batinnya terus berbicara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
TBC

{maaf garing aneh, aku masih amatir minta masukannya yaa㈳4㈳4 }


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol tersenyum ragu. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku."

Baekhyun bungkam.

Baekhyun merasa hal buruk akan terjadi kepadanya. Apa sebenarnya ini Tuhan? Batinnya terus berbicara.

" Ke rumahmu? " Tanya Baekhyun dengan rasa takut yang membuncah, raut wajahnya pun pucat pasi.

" Ada apa dengan hal itu? " Chanyeol heran dengan respon yang diberikan Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun tetap berusaha terlihat tenang.

" B–baiklah. " Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dilanjut dengan senyuman manis Chanyeol.

Di perjalanan, Baekhyun tetap mematung, sampai saat ini ia tak mengerti mengapa semua tubuhnya merasakan takut yang amat luar biasa untuk berkata kepada Chanyeol pun ia merasa sulit. Padahal, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun untuk meminta perlindungan kepada tiang berjalan—Chanyeol yang dikasihinya.

" Chan.. " cicit Baekhyun parau. Chanyeol menanggapi dengan deheman tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan. " Ah, _ani.._ Lupakan saja. "

Baekhyun menatap rumah Chanyeol dengan tatap ngeri. Ia merasa ingin pergi secepat mungkin dari rumahnya. Sebenarnya kenapa? Batinnya terus bertanya.

" Baek? " Chanyeol menarik pelan dagu Baekhyun hingga sang pemiliknya menoleh.

" Y–ya? "

" Ayo masuk! " Baekhyun berjalan perlahan yang diekori Chanyeol, oh–jangan lupa dengan jari jemari yang saling menautkan dengan erat.

" _Eomma?_ " Chanyeol sedikit berteriak, matanya mencari ke setiap sudut rumah.

 _" Ya sayang! Eomma disini! "_ Suara itu bersumber dari salah satu ruangan yang tepat berada di hadapan mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar tetapi Baekhyun kebalikannya.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol memutar knop pintu itu dan terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah merangkai bunga.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat dua orang di hadapannya dengan tangan yang menggenggam sekuntum mawar merah.

" _Eomma.._ Kau pasti tahu siapa yang ku ajak hari ini? " Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan sedikit menggoyangkannya.

" Tentu siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun. " Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, "Ya, saya. "

" Ambilah. " Wanita par—ah, Nyonya Park memberikan sekuntum mawar merah itu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun heran, tapi dengan pasti ia mengambil bunga itu.

SYUUUT!  
BRAAK!

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba terhuyung ke belakang dan punggungnya menghantam dinding ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol membelalak kaget saat melihat kejadian itu, dengan segera ia mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang jatuh lemas di lantai.

" Baekhyun sayang, kau tak apa? " Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya, rasa khawatir terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Chanyeol.

" Aku ingin pulang, Chan.. " Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan, suaranya pun sangat pelan.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang. " Chanyeol membopong tubuh Baekhyun dengan perlahan. " _Eomma,_ aku akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang dulu.. "

" Ya sudah hati-hati sayang. Jaga Baekhyun " ucap Nyonya Park pelan.

" Maafkan aku, Nyonya Park. " ucap Baekhyun lemah, Nyonya Park hanya menatap punggung kedua insan itu dengan raut sedih.

 _" Justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf Baekhyun... "_ Nyonya Park menangis sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **TBC**


End file.
